Grimmjow and Ichigo
by AnimeCrazy1995
Summary: Grimmjow gets a little taste from Ichigo, who will be the seme and who will be the uke? just read to find out!


**This is another story of Ichigo and Grimmjow getting a little to much wet and a little feverish, but since Grimmjow is there I think it's alright, I THINK!**

**But since I'm a new at this writing stuff please just read and commend and if you don't like it, don't read it! =)**

**I don't own Bleach, Ichigo or Grimmjow. But I wish I did, Grimmjow is HOT!**

**Manga:** Bleach

**Couple:** Ichigo and Grimmjow

**Where they was suppose to have "it"**: Public bathrooms

**Where "it" happens:** In Ichigo's bedroom

**Why I wrote it this way:** Because I felt like it, that's why!

Public bathrooms sucks:

Ichigo was unlucky, he had walked to the public bathrooms. Where he met his enemy, Grimmjow.

Grimmjow had just showed up, right in front of Ichigo. "Ah, so good!" Grimmjow said and sat down next to Ichigo. "

"AH!WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Ichigo sounded like a little girl that a pervert had been peeping at.

"Can't I take a bath at the public bath like any other normal person?" Grimmjow said smirking at him, "You're not a normal person!" Ichigo was angry, clearly Grimmjow didn't mind Ichigo's childish personality. "Listen carefully, you little brat! I would like to screw you're ass, but if you don't shut up I'll seriously fuck you so bad that you won't be able to sit in 4 weeks, so shut up or get fucked!" Grimmjow said putting his hand on Ichigo's butt.

"Kyaah! What the hell are you thinking you're doing?" Grimmjow smirked "What does it look like, I'm testing you're butt!" Ichigo was blushing as he smacked away Grimmjow's hand, "You're not gonna test anything!"

Ichigo was so angry that he walked to another bathtub. "Hey, there little boy!" It wasn't Grimmjow, it was a man. He had a ring on his left hand, and Ichigo knew he was married. "Wanna have some fun?" The man said touching Ichigo's lower part. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING YOU'RE DOING!" It wasn't Ichigo who yelled, it was Grimmjow. "Don't go around touching boys, if you're married!" Grimmjow said kicking the perverted man. "Are you alright?" he was concerned about Ichigo, it was the first time he was concerned about anyone besides him self. Ichigo was angry, not because he was saved from Grimmjow but because a married man thought he was cute!

"Oi, Ichigo where are going?" Grimmjow smiled but he wasn't sure how to react with Ichigo suddenly walking off. "where do you think I'm going? I'M GOING HOME!" Ichigo took his soap and his towel with him and ran as fast as he could. "ICHIGO!...man...what a stubborn guy!"

Grimmjow followed Ichigo, but he lost track of him. "Shit...he told me he was going home...where does he live again?"

Where does Ichigo live:

As Grimmjow looked for Ichigo, Ichigo had walked home and was laying half asleep on the bed in his bedroom. The door went open and his younger sister came in, "What's the problem Ichigo?"

Of course he didn't answer, he turned his back at the girls and faked that he was asleep and didn't want them to be inside his bedroom.

Grimmjow found Ichigo's house, at last. He was tired, not that he had been fighting the married man but because his hair had been wet since he walked out of the public bathrooms and it had been pretty cold outside since the morning. "YO!" Grimmjow tapped Ichigo's window, Ichigo looked at the window. "You scared me! What do you want?" Grimmjow tried to make Ichigo open the window, but Ichigo wouldn't. "Oi...I'm sorry...just open the window...it's freezing cold out side here!" Ichigo looked at the man standing or easily said floating out side his window. "Oh alright...come in!" Ichigo opened the window, and Grimmjow came flying inside his bedroom, "It's so cold!" Grimmjow looked feverish at Ichigo, "Have you been looking for me, all this time?" Grimmjow nodded, "you idiot!" Ichigo tried to get Grimmjow, "Could you please walk by you're self...you're heavier then you look!"It didn't take long before Grimmjow felled asleep, "Ichigo..." Ichigo heard his name from Grimmjow's sleep talking mouth. "What? Are you really asleep?"

Ichigo come to touch Grimmjow's lips, they was soft and warm, "I love you!" Ichigo stood up and looked as if he had seen a ghost. "He..." Ichigo couldn't bare with hearing someone saying that they loved him. "OI, ICHIGO!" Grimmjow had woken up at the noise of the slamming door.

What happens if Ichigo runs away?

Ichigo ran, and ran. He didn't like the sight of Grimmjow's sleeping face. Or rather he didn't like himself for running away from his own problems. "It isn't exactly my problem!" He said to himself. But he wasn't really sure, "You sure can run!" It was Grimmjow, he had followed him. "What do you want?" As always Ichigo was rude and didn't like the feverish face of Grimmjow.

"YOU STILL HAVE A FEVER?" Ichigo yelled at Grimmjow. "You're the one who ran of!" Ichigo laughed, he couldn't stop, he laughed with tears in his eyes.

"Sorry, but you should go back..." Grimmjow looked at him, "I don't wanna, I want you to return with me!" The sound of silence had started to get embarrassing, "I'll just stay out for a little while!"

Ichigo looked at the ocean, the sound of the ocean and the sight of it made him very sleepy.

"Now, Grimmjow what do you think of the...ocean...?" Grimmjow didn't answer, maybe he had return to the house to sleep.

The sleeping beauty

"Hey...Grimmjow are you there?" Ichigo turned around and found Grimmjow passed out, his face was hot and sweaty. "Gosh...I told you to go back!" Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's arms and ended up carrying Grimmjow all the way back to his bedroom. The sisters had walked of to their friends and their father could be gone for two days or so.

"nnnnnh, where am I?" He had opened his eyes and was looking at Ichigo's sleeping face. Ichigo had fallen asleep on the side of the bed where Grimmjow was lying.

His body went up and down almost as if he was breathing heavily with purpose.

"Oi, Ichigo!" But Ichigo continued sleeping, he looked more and more like a princess waiting for a prince's kiss.

"I'm gonna attack you, you know..." But he still continued sleeping. Grimmjow touched his lips, and the sleeping sounds that came from his mouth sounded like he wanted a kiss.

"Here I go!" Grimmjow's lips touched Ichigo's and made slurping sound that was amazingly sweet.

"Don't believe you can't do anything without a punishment!" Ichigo mumbled, "He is asleep? Right?" The secret Ichigo was living with was that he talked in his sleeps, some times people would ask him a math question and get the right answer, even though he was asleep.

Grimmjow wanted to try that, obliviously because he had heard about the conversation from his friends. "Ichigo...who do you like? And what punishment are you talking about?"

It took a while, "nnnnnh...Grimmjow...lay of that cheesecake!" Grimmjow felt disappointed, but didn't Ichigo say his name before the cheesecake? Grimmjow thought it wasn't funny sleeping alone, and carried Ichigo to the bed. "Good night, my princess!"

Grimmjow had felled asleep, but Ichigo was actually never asleep! "Don't call me princess!"

Ichigo looked at him, the sleeping sound was quite cute and calm, and the fever had went down.

"And don't kiss me like that!" Ichigo touched Grimmjow's face, it was soft. "I'm scared of my feelings!" He said touching Grimmjow's lips, "But I think I'll be fine if you're by my side..."

Grimmjow made a sudden move and hugged Ichigo with an accident, "Grimmjow...you're hugging me to tight!" Again Grimmjow made a move, and kissed Ichigo. "Grimmjpofff..." The kiss easily became a fight between two tongues and two guys! "You're awake aren't you!" saliva mixed between the two boys ran down Ichigo's cheek. "Busted...But I won't stop! Not even after this!"

Grimmjow's smirked as he licked his lips.

"Me...me neither.." Ichigo pressed Grimmjow close to his face and stuck his tongue out, Grimmjow knew what Ichigo wanted and did the same thing. "I didn't know you was a tongue kissing freak!"

Ichigo licked his lips, and looked at Grimmjow.

"I didn't know you was a good kisser!" Grimmjow pressed his arms around Ichigo's waist, "I love you" The blushing face of Ichigo made Grimmjow kiss his neck, "Ay...don't kiss my neck!" He looked at Grimmjow, but the sound of slurping from him kissing his neck was exciting. "I'll leave a hickey, right here!" Ichigo's eyes widen and moaned as Grimmjow had sucked some of his neck inside his mouth.

"Heh, were you moaning?" It wasn't before after Grimmjow had told him that he had moaned that he had recognized it himself. "You're actually a pretty sensitive guy, that's so cute..." Ichigo blushed and tried to hide his face under a pillow, "ah ah, that won't work!" Grimmjow took away the pillow and grabbed Ichigo's arm.

"You won't be able to resist!" Of course that's what everyone says when their horny as hell.

"You were the one who stuck your tongue out at me!" Ichigo looked at him, his face was hot and to hard not to look at.

"Shit!" The redness of Ichigo's face was the cutest thing Grimmjow had ever seen. "I want to kiss you, fondle you then screw you over and over!" The sound of Grimmjow's breathing was the only thing that could be heard. "eh?..." was the only thing that came out before he got deeply kissed by Grimmjow. "Again, this is the face I love the most!" Ichigo kept blushing and Grimmjow kept touching him.

"Don't touch me like that!" Grimmjow's smirk turned Ichigo on. "Look at that, you're so hard already!" Ichigo's face was as red as a tomato, "Now, lets make you so hot that you can't even talk!"

The way Ichigo blushed at him made him more and more horny, and he wanted to insert him right away, but since it would be Ichigo's first time it definitely would hurt a lot more than it could be enjoyable. "Ichigo...would you like it rough and though or?" Grimmjow asked innocently, "I don't have other options, do I?" Ichigo's face was flushed and his eyes was looking everywhere, except Grimmjow's eyes, if he did, he would have lost him self to him.

"You're precum came out!" Ichigo looked down to his manhood in full precum and Grimmjow's smirking face.

"ay..." Ichigo blushed and looked away from Grimmjow, he had seen his perverted green blue eyes and was hard as a rock.

"Did you just get harder?" Grimmjow's eyes looking at only him, not some random chick, but him. It was to much for Ichigo. That he kept avoiding Grimmjow's eyes.

"Doesn't matter...I'll just have to suck you!" His tongue started licking his balls up and down, Ichigo moaned, but Grimmjow kept on licking and sucking. The sound of one finger entering was tempting and hot. "ah..ah..what….did you insert in me...ah?" Ichigo's voice was heavily and short breathing.

"I think you're starting to like this, am I hitting the spot? where you're prostate is?" Ichigo was watching him inserting a second finger in his ass. The moaning was starting to get like moaning screams for more. "This is it...you're prostate!" Ichigo's lips where sealed with a couple of teethes, but Grimmjow made sure to open his lips with a kiss, a kiss that was so hot that Ichigo cum.

"You just came...you felt good with two fingers inside your ass and me kissing you!" Ichigo's stomach was filled with cum. "It's really thick...you don't masturbate?" Grimmjow said putting a third finger inside. Ichigo moaned as he inserted his finger inside, "How could I possible masturbate when I don't have anything to masturbate to!" Ichigo closed his left eye, and his face looked like a delicious treat.

"Now I'll insert the big thing!" Grimmjow licked Ichigo's face and took a hold of his penis. "Here I go..." Grimmjow started with the head, Ichigo's terrifying look in his face as Grimmjow's penis head went in made Grimmjow smile. "Now's the head is in, but I've got more to insert!" With one out of two seconds Grimmjow's penis was inside Ichigo's bum. Ichigo moaning was so cute that it made Grimmjow harder. But that made Ichigo scream, "It doesn't hurt, does it?" Grimmjow looked at Ichigo's eyes, "ah...ah...ah, how could I possible enjoy this!" Ichigo lied, he could feel Grimmjow's hard thing rubbing against his inside make him hotter and hotter, even though it was his first time, it didn't hurt at all.

"Then I'll make you enjoy this!" Grimmjow held Ichigo's legs up and inserted even harder inside, "it's...so...good!" Grimmjow looked at Ichigo's face while he was pounding his ass, "You like this?" Grimmjow smiled, "Yeah...it kinda feels good!" Ichigo's saliva was running down his chin and his eyes was filled with tears. "Why are you crying?" Grimmjow was upset, "It just feels so good that I don't know what to do..." That made Grimmjow so happy that he pounded even harder inside Ichigo.

"I'm going to cum!" Grimmjow's eyes was closed at the moment he came inside Ichigo, his new lover. "I came from you cumming inside of me!" Ichigo was blushing as he said that, "Ready for another round?" Grimmjow, was rock hard again and Ichigo was scared.

"Why can't we just kiss and fall asleep?"

But more couldn't Ichigo say before Grimmjow had kissed his nipples, sucked them and so bite them. The touch became more and more tempting and before they knew it Grimmjow was inside Ichigo making him feel good, three times in a raw!

"OK, I love you! Are you happy now!" Ichigo said a while cum was running down his face.

"I love you too...my Ichigo!" They kissed with passion and cum together.

**The writer's commend:**

The end, hope you liked it, it took me 4 days to come up with this idea, so I hope you really liked it...please don't kick me! I didn't have any ideas how to make them have sex in the public bathrooms!

But I added up there if you don't like it you don't have to read it...good luck with nightmares (good dreams) from this and I love Bleach...I 3 THEM ALL!


End file.
